


Princess Peach's Sneeze Attack

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bombs, Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Princess Peach gets a Sneeze Bomb, and Jigglypuff tries to save Peach from it.





	Princess Peach's Sneeze Attack

[Princess Peach has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Peach: A sneeze bomb. Just what I've always wanted.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then Jigglypuff's voice is heard.]

Jigglypuff: Never fear! Jigglypuff is here!

[Jigglypuff is standing on top of a hill. She tries to fly down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as she screams.]

Peach: Um... is this a joke?

[Zelda arrives just as Jigglypuff gets up and lifts up her stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. She presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap Peach under itself.]

Peach: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Peach begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Peach: Haaaaaaaah... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!

[Zelda realizes what is about to happen and runs away from the scene, while Jigglypuff, completely clueless, stays where she is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Jigglypuff tries to inspect it...]

Peach: HAAAAAAAAAAH-- SHEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!

[The screen shakes as Peach releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Peach is inside of - where it was, and knocks Jigglypuff off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Peach sneezes three more times.]

Peach: HAH-CHEW! AH-CHEW! AAAAAAAAH... SHEW!

[Jigglypuff and Zelda cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Peach: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-- CHYEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!

[Peach sneezes again, causing Jigglypuff and Zelda to cringe. Zelda decides to help Peach out of the crater.]

Zelda: I'll help you, Peach.

[Peach nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

Peach: AaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAH-- SHYEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!

[Jigglypuff plugs her ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Peach looks at her in irritation.]

Jigglypuff: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Peach: [sneezes again] AH-CHEW! A little off-course?! Are you a... [sneezes again] HAH-CHYEW! ...schmo or what?

Jigglypuff: Hey, gimme some credit, Peach! I at least tried...

Peach: [takes a deep breath to calm down] Well... I suppose it's alright.

[She gets out a pink handkerchief and wipes her nose with it, while Zelda looks at her in concern.]


End file.
